Nightswimming
by CanzetYote
Summary: The Wuzzles. Oneshot. Concerned over his worsening hallucinations and early signs of schizophrenia, Moosel decides to leave the Land Of Wuz for good.


**NOTE:** _I felt the urge to write a short sadfic about my favorite Wuzzles character, Moosel. Robot Chicken got me interested in the show and I watched the series from start to finish. I noticed that Moosel was absent in the final episode, "What's Up Stox?" so I decided to make this to explain why he wasn't in the final episode. Basically, this is about him developing schizophrenia and fearing for his own sanity so he runs away from the land of Wuz, leaving a goodbye note for all his Wuzzle friends to read. The inspiration to write this hit even harder when I read that Moosel's voice actor Bill Scott passed away not long after the series finished so in a way, this is a bit of a sendoff for Moosel._

It was a cold and bitter night in the land of Wuz as Moosel sadly gazed out his lighthouse window at the moonlight sea. A tear slowly slid down the sea creature's cheek, leaving a track as salty as the ocean he gazed upon.

The nightmares and hallucinations had gotten worse. He had just recently woken up from a dream where a monster actually touched him by poking his chest with a long, sharp claw and hissing into his ear. Moosel almost felt like he had been raped by his own night terror. Before the incident, the moose-seal hybrid started reading up on mental illnesses and he came across the early signs of schizophrenia. Moosel found himself ticking quite a few boxes as he read off the list of symptoms. His little heart pounded inside his chest as he fought back the urge to cry.

If he really had a mental illness, would his friends still love him? Would they laugh at him? Maybe even disown him? Moosel started dreading the scenario as he was taken back to the day his mother abandoned him. She told him, "I wanted to raise a good, honest, clean child, not a crazy freak who sees things." The hybrid frantically tried apologizing to his mom but she swam off into the unknown, leaving him completely alone.

Abandoned by his own mother. Moosel's childhood truly was a Greek Tragedy. The very first time Rhinokey met Moosel, Moosel was sitting on the playground swing set with tears streaming down his face. Rhinokey came up to him and laughed at him for crying, telling him that "only sissy boys cry". Through his tears, Moosel told Rhinokey "mommy doesn't love me" and that quickly shut the monkey-rhino hybrid up. Later at lunch, Rhinokey apologized for making fun of Moosel for crying and offered to share his sandwich.

Moosel reflected on these memories as he breathed a deep sigh. The sea creature took a pen off of his antler and sat at his desk. Turning on his desk light, a grabbed a nearby sheet of paper and started writing:

_Dear friends, it's been a fun ride but I'm afraid that I must go. The monsters and visions and getting worse and I wake up every night in a cold sweat. Sometimes when I'm alone, I hear voices speaking to me in foreign languages and it completely terrifies me._

_Bumblelion, you're a very strong and brave leader. I wish I was as brave as you._

_Butterbear, thank you so much for being there for me in my time of need, but I'm afraid there's only so much you can do for me...I'll miss you and your delicious pies. You truly baked them with all the love in your heart._

_Eleroo, you're one of the best friends I could ever ask for. You always know how to keep the peace in the group and I admire you for that._

_Rhinokey, you've come a long way since we first met. But please do me a favor and tone down the fat jokes around Hoppo. I think you sometimes take it a bit far. Thanks for making us laugh when we feel down._

_Hoppo, I remember the time when we went to Hollywuz together. You were so adamant on becoming a star you even surprised me. No matter what anyone tells you, practice the best you can. Never give up on chasing your dream and someday, you'll shine too._

_I know how bad goodbye must feel but please don't be sad, you can always make a liver and spinach sandwich whenever you think of me. Keep in mind that you all may feel sad about losing a friend, but I feel absolutely devastated for having to say goodbye to five. I won't be throwing a going away party because I might cry so hard that my tears would flood the room and drown everyone._

_My mind is too far gone to cope with these hallucinations and voices. Sometimes I hear the voices and wonder what is making them. The reason I don't know what is making these voices only makes things so much worse. Right now, I can hear a faint humming noise and some whispers. I don't know if my house is haunted or if my mind is haunted. All I know is that I'm scared and I need to get away from it all._

_I'm sorry about leaving without goodbye and I'm sorry for being such a coward but I really hope you can forgive me. I love you guys with all my heart._

_-Moosel_

"I'm so sorry..." Moosel sobbed to himself, warm tears rolling down his snout as he hung his head. The tears dripped like rain off his nose and hit his wooden desk in large, salty drops. Taking a deep breath, the moose-seal hybrid rubbed the tears from his eyes as he sniffled. He could feel his tiny heart break inside his chest as he finished his letter. Grabbing the paper along with a hammer and nails, Moosel waddled out of his house and began nailing the note to his front door. Luckily for him, the wind was calm that night so the note didn't blow.

Putting the hammer and nails away, Moosel gazed out into the open sea and watched as the moon reflected upon the dark waves. Taking a deep breath, the hybrid jumped off his diving board and started swimming. As he swam, tears trickled down his face and fell, adding more salt to the sea. He swam and swam and swam deep into the dark ocean to a place where he could hide his demons from his friends. Being an adept swimmer, it wasn't long before he was out in the open sea. Taking one last look at the land of Wuz, Moosel choked back a sob, "Goodbye, everyone...I'll miss you."


End file.
